A Foribdden Passion Saison 1
by Annesthesie
Summary: Damon Salvatore est un jeune homme de 25 ans de bonne famille inscrit dans une école de la Heavy League; A Harvard plus précisément. Ce n'est pas réellement pour son intelligence qu'il y est mais plutôt d'après le fait que son père Guiseppe souhaite que son fils reprenne les commerces de la famille Salvatore une fois trop âgé. Suite en cliquant sur le titre.
1. Prologue

Damon Salvatore est un jeune homme de 25 ans de bonne famille inscrit dans une école de la Heavy League; A Harvard plus précisément. Ce n'est pas réellement pour son intelligence qu'il y est mais plutôt d'après le fait que son père Guiseppe souhaite que son fils reprenne les commerces de la famille Salvatore une fois trop âgé. Damon, tout sauf ravi par cette idée ne va plus chercher à étudier, se laissant faire passer grâce à l'argent de son cher papa; Quand un jour Damon aperçoit la chose qui changera sa vie ! Elena Gilbert, fille surdouée qui grâce à son intelligence à réussit à se faire une place dans l'école. Damon qui avait alors une vie parfaite devant lui, doit maintenant se battre pour qu'ils se rencontrent malgré leurs horaires. Créant une forte amitié avec celle-ci, elle en prendra un coup lorsqu'il devra bientôt affronter la tragique mort de sa mère. C'est dans un monde de peur et crainte alors, que Damon verra qu'il suffit d'un peu de confiance pour trouver le bonheur. Cependant, à quel prix ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Damon,

Demeure des Salvatore,

Il était tôt ce matin lorsque le réveil de Damon se mit à sonner. C'était un jour particulier pour lui car il aurait cette après-midi l'occasion de voir sa soeur qui n'était qu'encore lovée dans le ventre de sa mère. Guiseppe n'étant pas là à cause des affaires, ça serait à Damon d'emmener sa mère chez l'radiologue. L'idée lui fuit immédiatement l'effet qu'il attendait : Un gigantesque sourire vint se poser sur son visage.

Depuis l'âge de 4 ans, Damon ne pouvait que se venter d'avoir un frère... Au début, quand ils étaient tous les deux petits cela était amusant mais bien trop vite, Damon grandissait pour son âge et c'est ce qui l'éloignait dangereusement de son frère chaque jour. Jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans pour lui et donc 9 pour son cher petit frère Stefan, tout allait bien mais quand il arriva à Damon l'horreur de son enfance, celui-ci perdit définitivement le contact avec son frère jusqu'à ne plus lui parler du tout.

Toute leur adolescence, ils l'avait passée pratiquement chacun dans leur coin. Alors que Damon se créait un monde appart, Stefan faisait de même aux côtés de son père. C'est donc avec à présent un demi sourire à cause de ces souvenirs, qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Il fut surprit de voir un tube de rouge à lèvres sur le bord de l'armoire de sa salle de bain. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa mère de venir dans sa chambre et s'amuser à déposer ses cosmétiques ici...

Une odeur tout sauf masculine planait dans la pièce. Damon ne se souvient aucunement avoir eu une autre femme que sa mère dans cette chambre ! Il était agacé de n'avoir aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente et donc s'habillait aussi rapidement que possible, mettant une chemise grise avec un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un polo noir. Un jeans noir également. Pour la deuxième semaine de cours, il voulait être à son avantage.

Avec ce style, il en était certain, il ferait impression à coup sûr ! Prenant donc le chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée, Damon passa d'abord par la chambre de sa mère. Il toqua et au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci répondit d'un air endormi. Il ouvrit donc la porte et entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. La servante n'était donc pas encore passée.. Damon ouvrit aussi les rideaux légèrement pour que la lumière du soleil puisse entrer. Une fois au bord du lit de ses parents, il fit très attention et releva un peu sa mère couchée à plat dans ses draps.

... - Bonjour mon petit Damon. As-tu bien dormi ?

D - Oui merci beaucoup mère. Et vous ?

... - Elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger ! Je vous jure que votre soeur va me tuer.

D - Vu la beauté qu'elle sera j'en suis persuadé. A quelle heure voulez-vous que je prévienne Christin ?

... - Prévenez-la qu'elle soit ici dans la demi-heure qui suive. Il va bien falloir que je dégourdisse les jambes. Je ne veux pas devenir à nouveau l'éléphant que je suis devenue après la naissance de Stefan ! Ça m'a prit pratiquement 5 ans avant de retrouver un poids normal..

D - Pourtant, voyez où cela nous mène encore une fois.

... - Je sens que celle-là, elle va m'en créer des problèmes.

D - Veuillez parler autrement de ma chère petite soeur s'il vous plait.

Elle éclata de rire et d'un sourire, elle donna un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Il se remit debout, envoya un sms à Christin et alors qu'il était presque hors de la pièce, sa mère l'interpella une dernière fois :

... - Damon mon chéri !

D - Oui mère ?

... - Tu as l'air époustouflant. Passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas le rendez-vous de 14h30 veux-tu ?

D - Oui compter sur moi. Je vous aime à cette après-midi.

Damon descendit enfin en bas, dans la cuisine plus précisément. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il vit une fille déjà habillée, et heureusement... qui buvait un café.

D - Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

... - Ravie de constater que tu es incapable de reconnaître la fille qui à passé la nuit dans ton lit. (dit-elle sur un ton amusant)

D - Quoi !? Mais je.. Je ne m'en rappel même pas !

... - Tu étais vraiment bourré on dirait alors.

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-il réellement passé la nuit avec cette fille ? Tout ça s'en même s'en souvenir. Certes, elle était jolie le problème n'en était pas là mais d'habitude il ne laissait pas les choses déraper comme ça. Alors que cette fille le fixait, il prit peur et devait absolument poser la question :

D - On a... ? Enfin tu sais...

... - Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu n'as pas voulu que je te touche. On s'est seulement embrasser sans plus. J'avoue l'avoir plutôt mal prit que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Surtout après m'avoir ramené chez toi. Tu m'as demandé d'uniquement te tenir dans les bras et rien d'autre. (Dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de café)

D - Mon dieu..

.. - Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu dormais si profondément plus tôt ce matin alors j'ai fais aussi peu de bruit que possible, que tu ne m'as même pas entendue. Ta mère par contre oui. Elle à pas trop su quoi dire quand elle m'a vue et je l'aie aidée à aller se remettre au lit. Au fait, je suis contente pour toi pour ta future soeur. Au cas où, et tu l'auras sûrement oublié aussi, je suis Zénia. Tu sais.. La fille d'anglais S.4.

D - Ah oui c'est toi ! Oui milles excuses pour hier et la soirée au bar je m'en souviens. C'est mon fichu pote qui à voulu aller boire et j'ai abusé on dirait.

Z - Non tu étais parfaitement correcte pour quelqu'un de bourré. (lui souriait-elle)

D - Merci.

Z - Tu sais, tu as été adorable en faite. Je trouve que finalement, ça fait un certain temps qu'un garçon n'aura pas été aussi gentil avec moi.

D - Et bien que dire.. De rien. (Répondit-il d'un maigre sourire à son tour) Je vois que tu t'es servie. Tu as trouvé les tasses etc.

Z - Oui ça n'est pas bien compliquer. C'est tellement bien ranger qu'on sait immédiatement où chercher. Écoute Damon, je m'excuse mais va falloir que je parte. Mon première cours est dans.. 30 minutes ! J'y vais. Merci beaucoup pour cette nuit.

D - Merci pour quoi ?

Z - M'avoir prouvé qu'il existe encore des hommes convenables.

D - Ah. Euh, encore une fois, ce fut un plaisir. Passe une bonne journée je suppose. (Dit-il gêner)

Z - Tu aimerais qu'on se voie pour le déjeuner à l'école ?

D - (Réfléchissant quelques secondes il se résolu bien vite) Oui ça serrait avec plaisir. Après tout, je te dois bien ça. Tu n'attendais pas réellement.. Ça; De la nuit dernière.

Z - Peut-être pas mais le sentiment n'en était pas pour le moindre dérangeant. A tantôt Damon. (Vint-elle vers lui en lui faisant un câlin)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Elena

Chez les Gilbert,

Il était 7h25 piles lorsqu'Elena tapait sur son réveil avec toute sa force. Elle haïssait ce fichu bruit tous les matins depuis 7 jours. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être accepter à Harvard. Une semaine tuante d'examens; Matin & Après-midi ! Bref, elle était exténuée ! Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. La fatigue la rattrapa dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion quand elle était adossée contre un mûr ou un bureau si elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle était pourtant déterminée à réussir cette année scolaire car celle-ci la mènerait bien plus loin que toutes les autres études qu'elle aura faites depuis l'âge de 16 ans.

Son intelligence l'aura toujours aidée à faire face aux évènements les plus difficiles de sa vie et dieu merci elle en bénéficierait encore longtemps. Déterminée à présent, elle sorti de son lit mais fut rapidement retenue par une paire de bras. Ce n'était pas ceux d'un garçon mais bien d'une fille. Elena, en se retournant put bien vite reconnaître la chevelure de couleur blonde qui prenait pratiquement tout l'oreiller. Elena se souvint qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Caroline sous prétexte que celle-ci ne voulait pas voir son copain hier soir et aujourd'hui. Elle ne faisait plus d'études depuis l'âge de ses 21 ans.

Son travail étant celui d'actrice, à quoi bon... ? Il était vrai que, pour Elena, avoir un paparazzi ici et là pouvait la déranger, mais bien souvent, Caroline les dissuadaient de les laisser tranquilles pour faire plus tard une interview lorsqu'elle aurait fini de voir son amie. Cela allait forcément de pair avec son métier et donc, personne n'était à plaindre. Ce matin d'ailleurs, Caroline & Elena auraient droit à une rafale de flashs une fois le bout du nez dehors. A cause, ou plutôt grâce à Caroline, Elena faisait déjà quelques couvertures de magasines et avait sûrement quelque part son petit fan-club. Non que d'après elle, elle soit connue mais lorsqu'on est amis avec la grande et belle Caroline Forbes c'était tout comme.

Il était largement temps qu'elles se lèvent. Elena avait fini la journée d'hier en ayant reçu la bonne nouvelle : Harvard la voilà ! C'était une nouvelle qui la faisait sautée de joie et c'est pourquoi elle avait souhaité fêter l'évènement avec Caroline. Elles avaient fêté jusqu'à près de 2 heures du matin avec en plus de ça un mal de tête impossible et l'image d'un jeune homme qu'Elena se jura de ne plus jamais oublier de sa vie. Elle avait beau être saoule, son visage et sa présence, elle ne pouvait pas donner l'occasion à sa mémoire de l'en effacer.

E - Caroline lâche-moi il faut que je me prépare !

La blonde lâcha en effet le corps de son amie mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'elle commença à se lever du lit. Alors qu'Elena s'extirpa du lit, Caroline était bien décidée de rester là !

E - Hé marmotte debout ! Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous pour un nouveau film ?

C - De quoi tu parles ? Quel film ?

E - Oui je sais tu as la gueule de bois. Tu étais tellement plus saoule que moi c'est vrai !

C - Parle pas si fort Elena on est seules ça va...

E - J'ai compris.. Tu vas rester là d'accord. Je vais prévenir ma mère que tu dors et que tu dé-saoul par la même occasion.

Elle vint donner un bisou sur la joue à Caroline et finit de se préparer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était en retard mais Elena aimait particulièrement être en avance. Cela lui laissait souvent du temps pour penser. Après qu'elle ait effectué toutes ses tâches, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger. Elle fut agréablement surprise car, ce matin était tel qu'elle les aimait : Petit déjeuné déjà servit. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à se servir. Sous son verre de jus d'orange, Elena vit un petit bout de papier avec " M ". Elle remercia sa mère intérieurement mais cela signifiait que Caroline passerait la matinée toute seule. Elle dormait certes, mais laisser une personne saoule chez vous n'était pas la chose la plus sure au monde.

Agacée à l'idée qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'elle-même pour s'occuper de Caroline, Elena composa le numéro de Dave, le fameux copain qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter hier soir :

D - Elena ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure si matinale ?

E - Excuse-moi Dave mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Hier soir, Caro & moi, nous sommes sorties pour boire et elle a trop bu.

D - Mais vous êtes folles !? L'IMAGE ELENA ! Tu as une idée à quel point les paparazzis s'arrachent les photos de ce genre?

E - Je sais je suis désolé. Mais elle est chez moi pour l'instant et elle va devoir dé-saouler avant d'aller au travail. Je sais que tu avais prévu de la voir pour votre rendez-vous il me semble et..

D - T'inquiètes je vais arriver. Je sais que tu dois aller en cours toi. Bravo d'ailleurs pour Harvard c'est étonnant !

E - Merci pour tout. Tu n'auras cas te servir si vous avez faim, les médicaments sont dans l'armoire à droite de mon évier dans la salle de bain et surtout, passer par derrière pour les paps. Devant la maison, il y en a déjà pas mal. Prend les petits chemins depuis la maison des Keystone.

D - Oui ne t'en fais pas grande je fais très attention..

E - JE NE SUIS PAS TA GRANDE DAVE !

D - Oui oui.. Je vais arriver dans pas longtemps va déjà à tes cours.

Il lui raccrocha violemment au nez et laissa donc la jeune fille coite au téléphone. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse ce genre de coup ! Rageant donc un bon coup toute seule, elle mit son portable en poche prit ses affaires et parti dans sa voiture. Une fois installée, Elena eut soudain un flash du jeune homme qu'elle avait vu hier soir ! Tout son corps partait dans un frisson qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir. Son visage, elle le sentait, la hanterait encore bien longtemps. Que très rarement elle avait eu la chance de voir un homme aussi beau que lui. Sa beauté dépassait le stade du sexy ou de l'attirant. Pour Elena, il devait en être ainsi : Elle l'aurait un jour futur !

Ce n'est qu'après une petite 20 aine de minutes qui étaient le quotidien d'Elena, qu'elle fut enfin sur le parking de l'école. Il faisait encore frais dehors et le soleil était à peine levé. Il faisait vraiment agréable dehors mais l'on sentait que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. C'est en se focalisant sur un paysage visible depuis la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le parking, qu'Elena s'autorisa à rêver. Les minutes passaient et passaient et elle en fut sorti d'un coup.

B - ELENA ! La Terre nous appelons Elena ! Répondez Elena.

E - Milles excuses ! (Dit-elle tout en prenant sa meilleure amie dans les bras)

B - Alors votre soirée hier ? Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas tardé ? Ici les cours ça rigole plus hein ma belle.

E - Oui je m'en doute. Mais je tiendrais le coup tu sais. Heureusement qu'on est Vendredi. Ça ne sera que de l'introduction non ?

B - Aie ! Si tu penses comme ça à Harvard, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir.

E - Je vois.. Nous n'avons qu'une demie journée il me semble ? En tant que première je suppose que...

B - En effet. On pourrait aller à la cafète après. Aujourd'hui, je prie pour qu'il y ait quelque chose de mangeable !

E - Je croyais que ce sont les élèves en classe de cuisine 4 ième qui préparent le dîner.

B - Ce sont bien eux tu ne t'es pas trompée. C'est que, bien souvent, l'un des garçons s'amuse fortement à mettre son grain de sel dans les plats et ils deviennent tout de suite moins appréciables. Les filles pètent vite des plombs à cause de ça.

... - Bonjour ma merveilleuse copine !

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face au garçon qui s'était bien vite emparer du corps de Bonnie pour l'embrasser par surprise. Celle-ci rigola légèrement.

E - Bonjour cousin.

J - Chère cousine. (Répondit-il d'un clin d'oeil et en plaçant un bras autour de la taille de Bonnie)

B - Bonjour mon lévrier. (Éclatât-elle de rire suivie rapidement par ceux d'Elena)

J - Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça !?

B Tu ne te souviens pas ? " Oh non je t'en supplie ne me surnomme pas lapin ! " J'ai donc trouvé une solution.

Alors qu'Elena riait à pleine dents avec sa meilleure amie, Jeremy quand à lui ne sut comment répondre d'autre que de devenir d'abord rouge de rage puis retrouva sa couleur originelle pour embrasser une dernière fois Bonnie.

J - Cousine, mon ange, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien en cours et on se voit à midi d'accord ?

B/E - Ça marche ! Bisou ! (Avaient-elles répondu exactement au même instant)

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux filles se rendaient donc dans leur cours respectif et elles se reverraient bien vite pour le cours d'anglais 4.D.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Damon,

10h25, En cours,

Il venait de passé 2 heures en mathématiques fortes obligées par son cher papa. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les maths qu'ils faisaient en cours devraient être interdites ! En même temps, ceux-ci étaient des maths pour les chefs d'entreprises, les avocats, les jurys etc. C'est donc dans l'incompréhension totale que Damon tentait de comprendre comment il avait pu atterrir ici mais bien vite, les souvenirs de son père donnant un pot de vin à ses professeurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Passant outre, il se ré-concentrait sur le cours qui prit d'ailleurs fin.

(Professeur : P)

P - N'oubliez pas que à partir de Lundi, ce que nous aurons fait aujourd'hui n'aura absolument plus rien à voir avec ce que nous allons faire. Pensez à revoir le cours actuel nous aurons test dès mercredi prochain.

D - On va s'amuser ce week-end les gars ! (Dit-il en ce retournant vers ses amis)

T - M'en parle même pas. Math de..

Eli - S'il te plait Tyler ne jure pas ainsi...

T - Toi le péteux tu te tais !

M - C'est clair Elijah la ferme. (Éclatèrent les garçons de rire)

D - Et si on quittait enfin cette fichue classe. J'ai besoin d'air moi.

K - Surtout qu'on a anglais 4D... Je déteste ce cours. Cela serait même un bon débat sur " Quel cours m'emmerde le plus ?".

Eli - Frère ! Cessez de jurer nom d'un chien.

K - Lâche-moi. Retourne faire la cour à cette fille que tu n'auras sûrement jamais !

Elijah d'un regard écoeuré, se leva et quitta la pièce sur le champ avec un air triste. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Klaus traitait son jumeau comme un chien. Quand Elijah tentait de parler avec lui, c'était comme parler à un mûr alors que Klaus venait immédiatement vers son frère pour parler de ses problèmes. Bref, Klaus haïssait Elijah et d'après-lui, pourquoi cela devrait changer ?

Le groupe d'ami sorti donc lui aussi de la classe de Math et passant par la cafétéria. 2 sur 4 prirent une boisson et sortirent prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, Damon prit un grand coup d'air frais, respirant à plein poumon et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien ! Sa tête n'en pouvait plus. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre le pas.. Et ce qui arrivait n'allait certainement pas aider.

PDV Elena,

10h30, La cour,

Après 2 heures d'introduction du cours de Science, Elena était de bonne humeur le programme étant exactement celui qu'elle espérait ! Sa classe était géniale et les filles ne semblaient pas aussi bêtes qu'elle l'aurait cru. Les quelques garçons de sa section n'étaient miraculeusement pas stupides. Et loin d'être laid mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la hauteur de ce fameux exemple qu'elle avait en tête dès à présent. Quand Elena quitta donc la classe, voilà déjà Bonnie lui courant les bras en souriant.

B - Tu t'es amusé Elena ?

E - Étrangement oui. Non en faite, beaucoup. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours Lundi !

B - Ben temps-mieux. Moi je suis dans le même cours que Jeremy.

E - Bravo mais tu ne pourras pas travailler cette année alors.. Si tu le mates tout le temps ça va être dur non ?

B - Haha très drôle j'en ris dans deux minutes tu veux bien ?

E - Rho ça va. Bon on sort ? J'ai besoin de respirer deux minutes. Et je meurs de soif on passe par la cafète avant s'il te plait.

B - Oui pas de soucis. J'ai besoin d'un café et c'est urgent !

Les deux filles se rendaient donc toutes les deux dans la cafétéria, commandaient deux cafés et de quoi pouvoir casser la croûte. C'est alors qu'une fois en main leur café etc qu'elles sortaient profiter du soleil tant qu'il serrait encore là. Elles allaient se mettre sur la table qui était dans l'herbe non loin du panier pour faire du basket. Entamant une conversation, Jeremy qui était avec la bande de Damon, vu sa copine Bonnie et dit qu'il devait les laisser.

PDV Damon

Les garçons causaient tous l'un en travers de l'autre. Autant dire que l'ordre n'était pas réellement présent. Jeremy avait rejoint le groupe il y a une dizaine de minutes et ils riaient tous bien quand il dit qu'il partait rejoindre sa copine. Aucuns des garçons ne s'était retourné et prêts à retourner en cours pour l'instant. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonna, la plupart des élèves commençaient à courir à l'intérieur pour ne pas rater les prochaines classes. Uniquement le groupe d'ami ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

PDV Extérieur

Elena croyait qu'elle serait horriblement en retard et donc, elle se leva, emportant Bonnie dans son élan et laissant Jeremy sur le banc pour courir vers son cours d'anglais. Alors que Damon ria d'une blague de Tyler, Elena et son amie passèrent en coup de vent devant le groupe. D'un coup, comme une flèche, l'odorat de Damon fut alerté par une odeur enivrante ! Une odeur que jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait sentie et qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. La fille qui courait de dos fut immédiatement dans son viseur. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle de dos déjà. De long cheveux châtain lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, un style vestimentaire qui laissait dire qu'elle ne cherchait pas à être une diva ni une " fashion victim " mais tout simplement belle et elle même aussi. Rien qu'à son odeur et son apparence de dos, Damon devrait découvrir l'identité de cette fille !

D - Vous avez vu la brune !?

K - Laquelle ? La copine de Jeremy ou l'autre ?

D - L'autre bien sûr idiot ! Je ne veux pas Bonnie moi. Elle est mignonne mais ça s'arrête là.

J - Je t'ais entendu connard. Et l'autre, c'est ma cousine. Elena.. Une fille de 1 ière. Je serrai toi je lui fiche la paix...

D - Et qu'est-ce qui t'autorise de me dire quoi faire ou m'interdire de vouloir connaître qui je veux !?

J - Qu'ici, il s'agit de ma cousine Damon ! Et puis, elle sort d'une relation pesante donc tu ne t'approches pas d'elle.

M - Je crois que justement elle a besoin d'un petit remontant. Un coup de Damon et elle sera à nouveau sur pied ta chère petite cousine Jer. (Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil)

J - TU NE PARLES PAS D'ELLE COMME D'UNE PROSTITUÉE !

D - Espèce d'imbécile ! Sérieux Matt tu traites bien les filles. Pas étonnant que Rebekah ne t'aie plus regardé depuis que tu l'as larguée... Et puis, non.. Si il doit y avoir quelque chose entre cette fille & moi, ça ne seras pas que d'un soir ! Crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas les choses partir en couille comme ça.

J - J'ai compris... Moi je vais en cours ! A plus tard bande de salaud.

K - Non mais je rêve ! Comment il vient de..

D - Hé ! Laisse tomber et surtout ne touche pas à une source qui me ferrait approché de ma future copine.

M - OUhhh ! Damon à eu un coup de foudre pour le dos d'une fille !

D - Le dos ? Mon dieu non. J'ai hâte de voir le recto de cette Elena.

Eli - Alors cela ne sera pas avec ton comportement qu'elle t'approchera Damon. Elle m'a tout l'air d'être une fille qui marche à la confiance et au bon feeling. Si tu comptes atterrir quelque part avec elle, ne soit pas toi. Du moins, change. Parce que sinon, je trouve ça parfaitement logique qu'aucune fille ne veuilles de toi depuis près de 6 ans qu'on se connait.

D - TU NE SAIS RIEN ESPÈCE DE SNOB !

Eli - Oui c'est sûr et des fois, pas étonnant vu comment tu réagis.

D - C'est bon lâche-moi. Je vais me mettre en retard par tes conneries !

Eli - Ah bah voilà une bonne idée si tu comptes encore la voir. Aller en cours pour ne pas te faire virer. J'applaudis des deux mains mon ami.

M, K & T - IL N'EST PAS TON AMI !

Les trois amis se tapèrent tous dans les mains et firent leur chemin dans le cours d'anglais. La classe était tel organisée que, la porte pour entrer était au fond et le tableau tout devant. Entre les deux, des rangées de bancs. Les 4 amis prenaient leurs places derrière comme d'habitude quand la professeur prit la parole :

P - Aujourd'hui mes chères élèves, nous accueillons les élèves d'herbologie de première qui ont réussit les examens jusqu'ici. Ils auront cours avec nous. Soyez indulgent et on ne juge pas ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Mickaelson !?

K - Je n'ai absolument rien dis Madame !

P - Je ne fais que vous prévenir.

Les filles présentent dans la classe se mirent à rire dont Tatia, une fille que Klaus voulait absolument depuis qu'ils avaient fait un travail ensemble l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi que, à chaque fois que la prof disait quelque chose à Klaus par rapport à son comportement, Tatia rigolait tellement ses raisons d'avoir fait ou dit une chose qui ne fallait pas, la faisait rire.

C'est alors que Damon, qui était assis au fond de la classe, ne se concentrait pas du tout sur le cours. Regardant à gauche et à droite, son attention ne se posa jamais sur le même point. Ce fut cependant lorsqu'il regardait devant lui qu'il eut la chair de poule ! A nouveau, il se retrouva avec le dos d'Elena ! Son corps qui déjà il y a 30 minutes, était parti dans un frisson, le voilà à nouveau dans le même problème.

Autant dire que, le restant deux 2 prochaines heures, jamais Damon ne réussit à se concentrer ! Il l'entendait rire et discuter avec Bonnie qui était assise juste à sa gauche. A chaque fois qu'elle riait, il riait aussi et fut prit pour un idiot par son groupe d'ami qui lui donnait des coups de coudes pour qu'il cesse de rire comme un imbécile sans raison. Il restait encore près de 10 minutes de cours et Damon se promis que, dé que la sonnerie sonnerait, il irait se présenter à Elena.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Elena, 11h50,

Dans 10 minutes elle serait enfin en week-end ! Elle ne tenait plus en place. A la seule pensée qu'elle pourrait dormir à partir de cette après-midi, elle aurait pu sauter de joie. Elle avait également prévu pour ce soir une soirée spéciale avec son beau-père qu'elle n'a plus revu depuis un bon moment ainsi que sa mère bien sûr. Sa mère s'était remariée i ans et depuis leurs vies étaient à tous les 3 plus calme que jamais. Ils iraient ce soir au bowling vers 17h30, puis manger au restaurant de la ville vers 20h40 à trois. Elle hésitait s'il était réellement nécessaire de demander à Caroline ou Bonnie de venir avec eux vu que ces deux personnes étaient très occupées ce week-end.

Pendant qu'Elena rêvait encore, elle fut soudain interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle prit peur et il tomba au sol. Sans le savoir bien sûr, tous ses gestes étaient minutieusement suivit par Damon depuis le fond de la classe qui dieu sait pourquoi, s'inquiétait pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pu penser afin d'être absorbée ainsi...

Elle ramassait rapidement son téléphone et répondit à ce qui devait être un appel conclut Damon. Elena vit que c'était sa mère et donc elle répondit tout de suite sans réfléchir.

E - Allô !?

... - Ma chérie excuse-moi de t'appeler mais on a un petit souci. Il faudrait que tu ailles chercher ta soeur ce midi. Ton père est très occupé avant de venir à la maison pour qu'on fasse notre soirée. J'ai déjà prévenu la baby-sitteuse pour la garder ce soir mais jusque là, il faudra que tu ailles la chercher et t'en occuper jusqu'à environs 15h. Je suis réellement désolée ma grande de devoir te demander ça en plus t'avais sûrement prévu autre chose.

E - Hé doucement maman. Ne t'en fais pas je vais la chercher tout de suite pour être certaine qu'il ne soit pas là.

... - Merci beaucoup. Je te rendrai la pareille ma puce. Je t'aime.

E - Moi aussi 'man.

... - Ah et pour Caroline, Dave et elle, sont partis vers 10h45 ce matin. Tout c'est bien passé, les paparazzis les ont laissés relativement tranquilles.

E - Ah oui merci. Pardon d'être rentrées dans un tel état hier soir d'ailleurs.

... - Ça n'est pas bien grave je te signale que ça m'arrivait quand j'étais jeune et mes parents étaient trop sévère avec moi alors je laisse pisser pour maintenant.

E - Maman je dois te laisser. Je pars tout de suite chercher Léa et je m'en charge. Bisou je t'aime.

... - Moi aussi.

C'est lorsqu'Elena raccrochait qu'elle entendit des rires et en se redressant elle remarquait que son professeur se tenait juste devant le banc.

P - Mademoiselle Gilbert.. Veuillez couper votre téléphone.

E - Veuillez m'excuser Madame ! Je dois absolument partir. Ma petite soeur doit être prise à l'école et vous savez je vous avais prévenu à propos de...

P - Ah oui bien sûr mais prévenez-moi avant de commencer les cours dans ces cas là.

E - Merci. Nous nous reverrons Lundi après-midi.

Elena donna rapidement un bisou sur la joue de Bonnie et quitta la classe sans faire attention et disant un " Bonne journée et bon week-end tout le monde". Elle n'avait pas vu Damon ni personne d'autre, étant trop concentrée sur son objectif.

PDV Damon,

Tout s'était passé si vite que Damon n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il venait de découvrir après 5 heures, le visage de la fille dont laquelle il savait qu'il en était sous le charme, voir en est tombé amoureux. Elle a quelque chose de si... spécial Qui la rend si attirante et belle qu'il était incroyable qu'elle soit de cet univers. Le tout s'est déroulé sur 2 minutes mais chaque seconde passait au ralenti dans sa tête : Ses yeux d'un châtain, brun comme la couleur d'un jeune arbre, des yeux en amande, un nez fin et des lèvres, qui avaient l'air si douces d'où il était. Avec une couleur de rose qui devaient probablement avoir le même goût. Les cheveux qui lui arrivaient dans le dos jusqu'à la taille, lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine de face. Cette fille l'éblouissait. Jamais d'après-lui, il ne lui était venu de voir une fille aussi belle.

C'est pratiquement de lui-même que le corps de Damon se mit debout pour la suivre. Le peu d'affaires qu'il avait apporté en cours aujourd'hui furent vite dans ses mains et ses pieds suivaient la cadence. Il courra à travers les couloirs afin de la trouver alors que depuis la classe un " MONSIEUR SALVATORE ! " se fit entendre dans toute l'école. Il passa outre et continuait à sprinter vers dehors. De peur de la rater, il allait de plus en plus vite et se prit la porte vers le parking. Il entendait alors le bruit d'une voiture quittant le parking et justement quand il fut dehors, tout ce qu'il pu voir, c'était les phares de celle-ci prenant la grande route vers la ville.

Il était prêt à la suivre s'il le fallait mais ceci était un geste de fou ! Comment Elena comprendrait qu'il l'aura suivie parce qu'elle est si belle et semble être la fille la plus jolie de cette Terre ? Personne ne pourrait comprendre si tout ça venait de ce passer le jour-même. C'est hors de souffle que Damon alla s'asseoir sur le muret afin de se reprendre. Dans un grand courant d'air, toute la troupe d'ami de Damon débarqua dehors et se posta devant lui :

M - On est sensé deviner ce qu'il t'a prit d'un seul coup imbécile ?

K - La prof n'est vraiment pas contente mec tu vas être dans la merde.

T - Pour le deuxième cours d'anglais tu t'es bien fais remarqué toi...

D - Rho ça va lâchez-moi !

E - Il courrait après Elena. (Dit Elijah tranquillement en arrivant dehors avec ses affaires en main)

K - Quoi, encore cette fille ! Damon depuis combien de temps tu l'as aperçue !?

D - 4 heures et 24 minutes..

T - Et merde les gars il compte ! On va le perdre...

E - Il a un réel coup de foudre pour la cousine de Jeremy on dirait.

M - Toi le bourgeois on t'a pas sonné..

K - Hé ! Tu ne parles pas mon jumeau comme ça t'as compris !

M - Il est tellement snob et c** que cet individus ne peut pas être ton jumeau...

Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et en colla directement une à Matt qui avait ouvertement fait du mal à son jumeau, et cela mettait Klaus hors de lui, qu'on lui dise quoi que ça soit, si ce n'était pas lui-même qui s'en chargeait. Chercher à comprendre, mais c'est ainsi que Klaus fonctionnait... Damon qui malgré tout ça avait bien sûr suivi la scène se mit debout et lorsqu'il vu que Matt compatit rendre la pareille, il se mit devant lui. Ce qui évidement, entraîna le fait que ce fut Damon qui se fit taper par Matt et non Klaus ! Il tomba en arrière, vite rattraper par Tyler alors que Matt reculait, toujours fou de rage. Ceci nous faisait donc 2 garçons en sang, 1 sauveur et 1 victime protégée sauve...

T - Non mais vous êtes encore normaux !? J'ai un fou qui veut une fille qu'il a vu ce matin, un salaud qui juge tout ce qui passe, l'autre qui protège son frère parce qu'il est le seul intelligent de la troupe et moi. C'est quoi votre problème sérieusement ?

M-K-E - Désolé mec.

T - Hé ça va Damon ?

D - Je viens de me prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure Tyler... Comment crois-tu que je me sens ?

T - Oui bon d'accord question rhétorique excuse-moi.

D - Sinon ça va. Et surtout, vous ne me poser aucunes questions sur Elena. Je vais gérer mon affaire tout seul comme un grand et je n'aurai pas besoin de ma bande d'ami pas réellement aimable pour le moment...

Sur ces mots, Damon prit ses affaires posées sur le muret il y a quelques minutes au par-avant et retourna à l'intérieur pour prévenir le principal de l'école pourquoi il ne serrait pas là cette après-midi. Ce fut donc 10 minutes plus tard, vers 12h30, que Damon monta enfin en voiture et vu son reflet dans son rétroviseur. Il avait une petite trace de sang sec de tantôt et avait l'air plutôt fatiguer. Si sa mère le voyait ainsi, mon dieu, sa mort viendrait plus vite qu'il ne l'aura prévue. Fermant les yeux afin de réfléchir, il réussit à ne penser à plus rien à part Elena. Il savait que son image le hanterait tout le week-end et plus. Que le Lundi, lorsqu'il la croisera à nouveau, il aurait plus de mal que jamais de ne pas lui parler.

... - Bonjour ! (Apparut une voix juste à coté de la vitre de Damon. Il en eut un choc et se tapa la tête contre le toit de la voiture)

D - Rho mon dieu Zénia il faut que t'arrête de surprendre les gens comme ça. Surtout pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Z - Excuse-moi. Il m'a été impossible de te trouver aujourd'hui alors j'ai demandé à ceux de ta classe s'ils ne t'avaient pas vus. Etant donné que nos classes sont justes l'une en face de l'autre cela n'a pas été trop difficile à faire.

D - J'ai du partir plus tôt et j'ai complément zappé que tu m'avais proposé de manger ensemble à midi.

Z - Etant donné que je n'ais quand-même pas encore manger..

D - Non je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce midi et mon temps est très restreint.

Z - Oh aller s'il te plait Damon tu me dois bien ça.

D - Je ne te dois rien du tout. Tu as passé la nuit dans mon lit parce que j'étais mort péter !

Z - Ho ! Tu n'es pas sérieux. Dis-moi que c'est une blague. Si je suis venu chez toi c'est parce que tu avais l'air mignon et adorable. Gentil et doux. Tu l'as été une fois bourrer mais là tout de suite, toute l'impression que j'avais de toi vient de partir en fumée..

D - Et bien c'est dommage. Bon week-end !

Z - Mais attend ! Notre conversation est loin d'être.. (Fut-elle coupée alors qu'il démarra et quitta tout de suite le parking à son tour)

Zénia restât donc plantée là toute seule comme une idiote à vouloir des explications et heureusement, l'une de ses amies l'appela. Rapidement, elle alla donc la rejoindre et au lieu de déjeuner comme prévu avec Damon, elle mangea avec ses amies et copines de classe.


	6. Chapter 5

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici (l) Vous ne savez pas comment cela m'a fait plaisir !

Pour cyhame : Merci pour ton commentaire :D Tu es le premier de la série et j'ai hâte de voir d'autres reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas laisser tomber j'espère avoir plus de fans c'est tout ;) Ravie que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'ici mais il y a mieux qui arrive ^_^ Enfin je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre sans plus attendre ;)

Je remercie encore tous mes fans :D Bonne lecture à vous (l)

* * *

Chapitre 5

PDV Damon,

14h30,En route vers le radiologue,

Après donc cette journée jusqu'à maintenant épuisante, Damon était pratiquement mort. Entre 12h30 et maintenant il avait brièvement mangé, s'était lavé une fois rentré chez lui, bien avant que sa mère ne puisse pas voir le sang sécher sur son visage. Il est stressé à l'idée de voir sa soeur dans précisément 30 minutes ! Son arrivée était une chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Damon adore et aimerait toujours les enfants ; Particulièrement si cela serrait sa petite soeur. Même si cela impliquait beaucoup de protection de sa part il voulait être celui qui lui donnerait des conseils, qui la guiderait dans l'avenir.

... - Damon mon chéri où est-tu !? Nous allons être en retard...

D - J'arrive maman !

... - Si tu te changes pour plaire à ma gynécologue, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

D - Non je ne compte pas draguer une gynéco... Voilà je suis prêt on peut y aller.

... - Aller Damon je commence à avoir mal au dos à force d'être debout..

D - Ne vous ais-je pas dis de vous asseoir ?

... - A quoi bon m'asseoir lorsque nous devrions déjà être partis ?

D - Oui je sais je sais, j'ai compris je suis là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Damon fut en effet devant sa mère. Il lui sourit et proposa sa main. Elle l'a prit dans la seconde et déjà ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Damon prit soin de faire très attention pour la faire monter et l'attacher. Durant le trajet ils discutaient de tout et de rien et aussi le sujet " Stefan ". Sujet d'ailleurs sensible pour elle pour l'instant. Il était en France pour ses études de photographie. Passionner dans la photo, Stefan depuis son plus jeune âge, a toujours voulu être photographe professionnel. Dans la maison des Salvatore, autant dire que son talent était présent. Quelques clichés prit par Stefan ornaient les cheminées et les murs de couloir. Damon devait quand même l'avouer, il était très talentueux mais cela faisait quand même que Stefan ne serrait pas là pour la naissance de sa soeur.

MGH 14h50,

Damon et sa mère étaient bien sûr en retard et cela la stressait. Elle a beau déjà avoir vu sa fille, elle voulait savoir au plus vite quand elle accoucherait ainsi que la santé qu'elle avait à ce stade de la grossesse. Ils furent rapidement garés que déjà Damon donna à nouveau la main à sa mère pour qu'elle prenne appuis. 5 minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la porte du cabinet et c'est Damon qui toqua à la porte.

(M = Mère de Damon) (G = La gynéco)

G - Veuillez entrer. (Dit la gynéco en ouvrant la porte qui mena dans la grande salle)

D - Bonjour. Excusez-nous pour le retard, nous avons un peu de mal à entrer dans la voiture.

M - Mais oui, mets-moi tout sur le dos. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez mal...

D - Je plaisantes.. Enfin juste un peu.

G - Etant donné que nous sommes en retard sur le programme, je vous prierai de faire un peu vite. Nous allons passer à l'échographie tout de suite.

A cette phrase, Damon stressait d'un coup. Lui qui avait réussit à garder son calme venait définitivement de le perdre. Rien que le docteur dirait ne le calmerait à présent et donc jusqu'à ce qu'il voie sa soeur, cela n'irait que de mal en pire. La mère de Damon ne se faisait pas prier longtemps qu'elle se rendait déjà sur la longue chaise pour l'examen. Il vint se mettre à côté de sa mère et elle lui prit la main parce qu'elle voyait clairement que son fils n'était pas très bien..

Tout ce mit en place et sans même que Damon fasse attention, l'écran pour l'échographie était allumé et l'examen était en cours. Lui qui avait vu sa maman enceinte de Stefan il y a 21 ans vit la chose aujourd'hui totalement différemment. Il trouvait qu'elle était plus belle que jamais et en regardant le ventre arrondi de sa mère ainsi le réchauffa sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Damon qui malgré tout a 25 ans... Il n'a toujours pas de copine, n'est pas marier et ne possède pas de famille. Voilà au fond ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à ce stade de sa vie : Une famille à lui. Ses propres enfants de qui il aurait le bonheur de s'occuper tous les jours et les voir grandir jours après jours, découvrir à quel point la vie peut être belle.

M - Damon concentre-toi tu manque tout !

D - Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées.

G - Alors, Madame Salvatore, vous voyez donc ici les pieds et je peux vous rassurer, votre fille est dans la bonne position. En espérant qu'elle ne tourne pas pendant le mois qu'il vous reste.

D - Dans un mois déjà !? Ce n'est pas possible.

G - Le problème est seulement que, elle est déjà très grande et si votre mère va jusqu'au bout, cela risque de créer des problèmes très graves comme le cordon qui s'enroule autour de la tête. On ne sait jamais quoi avec ces petits là, ce ne sont pas leur faute mais ils n'ont plus de place...

Immédiatement, Damon prit peur et écrasa pratiquement la main de sa mère. Il avait tellement peur après ce qu'elle venait de dire !

M - Hé doucement je n'ai que 2 mains mon chéri !

D - Pardon mais.. Ce qu'elle vient de... C'est réellement ce qu'il pourrait ce passer ?

G - Bien sûr il faut faire très attention avec ça vous savez. Il y a des enfants qui prennent moins de place mais votre soeur dans ce cas-ci, en prend tout. Dans un mois, les derniers os qui doivent être solides auront fini et donc nous pourrons faire venir Mademoiselle parmi nous.

M - Tu n'as pas du tout à t'en faire mon grand. Tout va très bien ce passer alors je t'en supplie, cesse de te faire du souci et regarde donc ta petite soeur !

Il s'appliqua et toujours en tenant la main de sa maman, il vit la forme du corps de sa soeur et il en eut le coeur serré. C'était tellement inédit de voir quelque chose d'aussi petit, vivant et pourtant pas encore sur la Terre. Damon en eut quelques larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'air si petite sur cet écran.

G - Vous voulez entendre le coeur ?

D - Parce que c'est possible !?

G - Bien sûr que oui. Je vais remettre un peu d'huile pour que ça ne soit pas froid Madame.

M - Il fait bon ici mais oui je n'aime pas la sensation de froid...

G - Voilà je prends la bonne machine.

Elle fit tout et quelques secondes plus tard, le premier battement donna un autre frisson à Damon ! Entendre ce son était encore plus incroyable que de la voir. Apparemment, son coeur battait à peu de choses près comme celui de Damon et il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire.

M - Damon ça va ?

D - C'est magnifique ! Tout simplement... Wouah !

M - Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu lors ma première échographie tu étais tellement plus petit. Et j'ai fondu en larmes tant mes émotions me submergeaient. Tu verras plus tard mon fils, lorsque ça sera ton tour de venir avec ta femme..

D - Faudrait-il que j'en aie une...

M - Cesse de broyer du noir mon chéri. Elle arrivera bien avant que tu ne le penses. Et puis, il suffit de te regarder pour arrêter de se poser des questions.

D - Si tu le dis mère. Je suis très content d'avoir pu venir avec toi aujourd'hui.

M - Je savais que cela te plairait. Tu étais trop petit quand j'attendais ton frère et jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours ton père qui venait avec moi.

G - Vous n'aurez d'ailleurs plus besoin de venir à part si vous avez réellement des questions. Sinon, nous nous reverrons dans 1 mois pour l'opération.

D - Hé hé ! Opération ? Vous rigolez !?

G - Mais que croyez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? Je viens d'expliquer que si elle laisse aller, votre mère va risquer plus que si nous effectuons une césarienne.

M - Damon je sais ce que je risque et je te jure que tout ira bien. (Dit-elle d'une pression dans sa main.)

G - Il faudra uniquement que votre mère se repose pendant 1 mois après l'opération et puis elle sera sur pied.

D - Ouais mais je suis à Harvard, j'ai des amis Médecins et croyez-moi, ils m'ont bien précisé ce qu'est une césarienne et ce que ça implique ! Je ne veux pas que ma mère soit ouverte tel un porc à l'abattoir !

M - DAMON ! Veux-tu bien garder ton calme !

D - Non ! Je n'autoriserai pas ça !

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout avait prit cette tournure si vite ! Pour lui, c'est comme si cette gynéco venait de lui annoncer que sa mère mourra dans 1 mois +- ! Elle est pour Damon la personne la plus importante au monde et la perdre serait pour lui la chose la plus horrible au monde. Il fut rapidement dehors et cria un coup. Toute la rage qu'il gardait en lui éclatait et les quelques personnes sur le parking de l'hôpital se retournaient. Il devait absolument s'asseoir car debout, dieu sait ce qu'il ferrait. Trouvant la première surface sur laquelle prendre appuis, il s'assit sur les chaises en dehors de l'hôpital. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, il se laissa aller. Se baissant en avant et en posant ses bras sur ses genoux, il prit son visage dans les mains. Jamais Damon ne se sentait aussi mal.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

PDV Elena, 12h40,

Ecole de Léa,

Elena avait fait au plus vite afin d'arriver dans la cour avant que la sonnerie ne sonne. Le problème était que l'école d'Elena était plus éloignée que celle de Léa et donc il fallait compter 15 minutes de voiture entre les deux écoles. La peur submergea Elena lorsqu'elle cru voir la même voiture que " lui ". Elle se gara tellement vite qu'elle faillit se prendre le mur devant qui devait justement empêcher les jeunes et les parents d'aller plus loin qu'autoriser. C'est en sprintant à l'intérieur qu'elle fonça droit vers la garderie où souvent l'on mettait Léa en cas de retard.

A première vue, sa demi-sœur n'était pas en vue ! Elle paniqua de plus en plus quand elle vu enfin la professeur qui s'occupait de cette section de l'école.

E - Où est ma soeur !?

P - Elle est partie avec..

E - PARTIE ! Partie où bon sang !

P - Laisser-moi finir nom d'un chien.. Elle est partie avec la stagiaire deux minutes.

E - Et je peux savoir précisément où !

P - Oui ça va calmez-vous Mme Gilbert. Elle va parfaitement bien vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

E - Mais dehors.. Il a une voiture qui est la même que mon père et donc j'ai cru que...

P - Je sais ce que vous avez pu croire mais il faut que vous vous calmiez s'il vous plait. Votre soeur va revenir dans deux minutes voir moins.

Aussitôt qu'elle venait de dire ceci, Léa entra dans la pièce avec la main de la stagiaire.

L - ELENA ! (Cria de joie la petite en courant dans les bras de sa grande soeur)

E - Coucou ma puce. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? (Dit-elle en se détendant)

L - Oui mais j'ai hâte d'aller à la maison. Maman me manque !

E - Je te promets que tu vas très vite la revoir. Nous allons rentrer, passer une après-midi rien que toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que Maman revienne avec Luke.

L - Papa !

E - Oui excuse-moi : Papa. Je sais que c'est ton papa mais pas le mien et..

L - Papa est autant le tien, que le mien, grande soeur !

E - Tu as raison ma belle. On va rentrer alors ? Tu viens ?

L - Oh que oui j'ai hâte d'être à la maison !

C'est alors qu'Elena avait donc Léa dans les bras qu'elle quitta l'école. Elle la plaçait devant sans oublier de lui mettre la ceinture. Une fois elle-même installée dans la voiture, Elena voyait que Léa avait détecté la voiture de son beau-père. Elle commença à trembler de peur aussi, comme Elena 10 minutes plus tôt.

E - Tu peux te détendre ce n'est pas lui ma belle. Je te promets que de toute façon, on est parti de ce parking dans... 2 secondes !

A ces mots, Elena mit le contact et se dirigea vers la maison. Le trajet fut plus court que d'habitude et cela plaisait aux filles car elles étaient tellement contentes d'être ce soir. Et puis, depuis quelques temps, elles n'avaient pas eu de temps à passer ensemble. Elena aida sa soeur à descendre de voiture et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Léa couru dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et se changer. Ce fut 5 minutes plus tard qu'elle revint en bas, au salon, et vit Elena avec 2 tasses fumantes qui sentaient diablement bon !

L - Tu as fais quoi ?

E - Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait s'asseoir devant la télé avec deux chocolats chauds tels qu'on les aime. On a toujours fais ça et maintenant, avec le temps qui me file entre les doigts je n'ai plus de temps pour toi.

L - Tu sais très bien que peu importe le temps qu'on passera ensemble, j'aimerai chaque instant passé avec toi grande soeur !

E - Tu es adorable mais je compte m'excuser. Tu es ma seule soeur et je t'aime donc forcément c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi.

L - Mais je suis assez grande !

E - Ah oui ? Alors essais d'avoir ta tasse toute seule. (Commença Elena à rire)

L - Là ce n'est pas juste ! Aller Elena donne-moi ma tasse...

E - Rho je ne peux pas te regarder avec ton visage de chien battu et ne pas te le donner.

Elena lui donna alors la tasse et la petite alla dans le canapé. Elle alluma la télé et vint s'asseoir à coté de sa soeur. Premièrement, Elena ne trouva aucun programme et enfin elle tomba sur Les frères Scott. Elle éclata de rire car elle se souvint qu'à l'époque, elle avait été folle de Nate, et ça pendant pratiquement toute son adolescence.

L - Elena ? Tu savais que j'ai un copain ?

E - Ah bon !? Et depuis quand fais-tu tourner les têtes des garçons toi ?

L - Il m'a dit que je suis jolie et qu'il voudrait être mon petit-ami. (Dit-elle toute contente)

E - Surtout dis-toi que ça, c'est parce qu'il est jeune.. En grandissant, il va changer et les filles seront pour lui tel un objet et pas une jolie petite fleur tel qu'il le te dit maintenant.

L - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? (Demanda la petite tout de suite moins amusée)

Elena se souvint du stade de sa vie entre l'enfance et le stade adulte. Rien ne s'était réellement bien déroulé pour elle. Plutôt imposante comme fille lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle aura toujours eu du mal d'avoir des copains; Sans oublier ce que son père lui avait fait laissait toujours une trace poignante pour Elena.

L - ELENA !

E - Oui oui excuse.. Euh oublie ce que j'ai dis mais fais quand-même très attention d'accord. Vous pouvez être très mignon tout ce que tu veux mais tu fais attention c'est tout ce que je demande.

L - Promis. (Jura la petite en regardant sa soeur dans les yeux d'un maigre sourire)

E - Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

L - Tu me disais ça par rapport à beau-papa c'est ça ?

E - Oui mais je sais que ça ne s'applique que à moi. Et puis, tu sais que papa ne ferrait jamais rien à part nous protéger maman, toi & moi. Et mon père et bien, il est exclu de l'état donc s'il met un pied ici j'aurai encore le temps de fuir.

L - Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait parler de lui Elena. (Dit-elle en venant dans les bras de sa soeur et lui faisait un câlin)

E - Ce n'est pas grave. Surtout ne t'en veux pas. Après-tout, tu n'as eu que la version courte et ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour te la raconter mais.. Le dire c'est trop difficile tu dois comprendre ça. Il suffit que toi tu de me jure que tu seras prudente et le reste ira tout seul vu que je ferrai toujours attention à toi.

L - Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. (Ajouta Léa en enfuyant sa tête dans le cou de Elena)

Au bout de 1h et demie, Léa c'était endormie sur les genoux d'Elena. Elle dormait paisiblement et Elena respirait au même rythme qu'elle. Il faisait très calme dans la maison et le seul bruit qu'il y avait, c'était le vent dehors qui chassait les feuilles. Dans 1 ou 2 semaines, la neige serrait là et elle avait hâte car chaque mois de Décembre annonçant en générale énormément de joie pour la famille. Depuis que Léa c'tait endormie profondément, Elena avait laissé libre court à son imagination. Donc forcément, pas bien difficile de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Encore ce garçon. D'ailleurs elle devait certainement être folle car elle pourrait jurer l'avoir entendu rire comme hier soir au bar. Et ça dans la classe ! Mais ça serait tellement impossible qu'ils soient dans la même école ! Comment cela ce faisait-il alors qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu une seule fois de la journée !?

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'Elena, exténuée à force de regarder cette télé, qu'elle l'éteignit et prit sa soeur dans les bras pour la monter dans sa chambre et se poser sur le lit avec elle. Il y avait du soleil dehors et Elena ouvrit la fenêtre en oscillions et revint se coucher sur le lit. Gardant en tête l'image de ce mystérieux garçon qu'elle priait de revoir au plus vite et cela pour ne plus le quitter des yeux.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Damon,

17h, Chez les Salvatore,

Damon qui tant bien que mal avait du ramener sa mère à la maison, n'allait toujours pas mieux. Il avait retenu ses larmes pendant maintenant près de 3 heures et ses nerfs étaient à vif ! Il était allongé sur son lit et devait absolument se vider la tête. Que faire de mieux pour ça que de penser à Elena. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas encore qu'il avait réussit à se calmer 2h30 plus tôt. Il avait pensé à ses facettes roses parfaites et ses lèvres.. Mon dieu qu'elles avaient l'air si douces et légères si elles se poseraient sur celle de Damon !

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas retenir son corps ni ses envies et totalement hors de contrôle, il permettait à son corps de ressentir toute sensation, chaque émotion plus intense comme si c'était son esprit qui dirigeait les choses et non son cerveau. Il laissait donc tout au hasard et autant dire que jamais Damon ne s'était senti aussi bien et en harmonie avec lui-même une fois libérer de ses propres pensées. Il ne sait pas combien de temps exactement celui lui prit mais il s'en fichait car pour la première fois il s'autorisait de lâcher la pression et se savourer le moment. Même si au dernier moment, ce fut un gémissement de mécontentement du à une absence, il allait jusqu'au bout de la chose.

PDV Stefan, 17h45,

Je venais de faire près de 6 heures de trajets pour enfin revenir chez moi. Cela devait rester une surprise pour ma famille même si je savais que mon père ne serrait pas de la partie et quelque part, temps-mieux car, depuis que mon grand-frère m'eut raconté ce qu'il lui avait fait, je n'osais plus le voir en face. L'idée de revoir mon père tout court me répugnait et je m'étais jurer il y a de cela bien longtemps que, s'il entrait à nouveau dans ma vie, la première chose à laquelle il aurait droit de ma part serrait un coup de poings droit dans sa figure !

Ce fut avec plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru que je descendis de ma voiture que j'avais soigneusement garée à côté de celle de mon frère et je pris mes quelques affaires que j'avais emportées de mon loft à Paris. Etant donné que j'y avais donné résidence, revenir en Amérique m'eut demandé plus de temps que prévu. Et sans oublier que dans tout ça, j'avais laissé ma chère petite copine là-bas... Elle me manquait énormément et chaque seconde passée sans elle était une torture mais quand Sophie eut apprit de la grossesse de ma mère, elle exigea de ma part que j'aille lui rendre visite et cela bien avant que ma soeur ne vienne au monde.

Comme à ma bonne habitude, il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de me décider à y aller, me voilà enfin chez moi. Ma maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu entre 6 et 18 ans. Une fois majeure, croyez-moi, il ne m'en aura pas fallu plus que cela pour faire mes bagages et partir d'ici. Mon souhait avait toujours été de retourner dans notre première maison à Mystic Falls mais notre mère avait juré de ne plus jamais vouloir y remettre les pieds, vivante. Je la comprenais bien sûr en un sens étant donné aussi que, ce fut dans cette maison que c'est passé l'accident avec Damon...

Maintenant que tous ces souvenirs m'étaient revenus en tête, je fus de plus heureux de revoir ma mère et mon frère afin d'enfin pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras. Particulièrement Damon. Qui durant toute ma vie m'a été de la plus grande aide que personne n'aura jamais dans sa vie sauf, je l'espère, la futur-femme de celui-ci. Il méritait aussi plus que tout le monde d'avoir une femme. D'être aimer comme Sophie et moi. C'est avec elle que je voyais mon futur personnel et personne d'autre et tout ce que je voulais ça serrait d'être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

Enfin, après tout ce remue ménage dans ma tête, j'entrais avec mon double de la clé et fut accueilli comme très rarement dans ma vie : Personne ne vint à ma rencontre. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la maison. Il me fallut près de 5 minutes pour entendre une légère mélodie venant d'en haut. Cela devait être ma mère ! Damon, même s'il aimait le classique, n'était pas du genre à en écouter à cette heure de la journée... Soudain, je fus surpris par un bruit venant de la cuisine ! Ça me prit 2 minutes pour réfléchir et en conclure que ça ne devrait être autre que Christin, la femme de ménage, cuisinière et sage-femme de ma mère.

Je laissais mes affaires dans le couloir et me rendit dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Christin à terre, ramassant la casserole qui était tombée ainsi que les quelques débris d'assiettes ayant suivies le pas.

S - Hey. Bonjour Christin. (Dis-je d'un sourire)

C - Bonsoir mon grand ! Mon dieu que tu as grandis !

S - Mais non. Je n'ai même pas prit 2 cm depuis près de 2 ans...

C - C'est fou ! Cela va bientôt faire 3 ans que tu n'es pas venu !? Ta mère va être si contente si tu savais.

S - Surtout ne lui dis rien. Ce soir je voudrais la surprendre en allant manger en ville. Évidement, tu nous accompagneras. Pour le moins, si tu le souhaite.

C - Oh ça serrait avec plaisir. C'est adorable de ta part. Je suis certaine que sortir prendre l'air lui fera beaucoup de bien.

S - Dans ce cas, je vais organiser tout ça et je vous tiendrai informer.

C - A plus tard. (Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil)

Je quittais donc la pièce pour retourner dans le couloir et prendre mes affaires. Plus j'avançais vers le premier étage, plus j'entendais la musique de ma mère. Aucun sons ne venait de celle de Damon et forcément, la mienne était totalement calme. J'entrais dans ma chambre, déposa mes bagages et les défaits rapidement, rangeait tout dans mes armoires et une fois tout fait, je ressortais de ma chambre pour me rendre dans celle de ma maman. Toquant à la porte légèrement, j'entendis un petit " Entrez.. "

... - Qui est-ce ?

S - Bonsoir mère. (Dis-je la voix remplie de gêne)

... - Ste.. Stefan !?

S - C'est bien moi. Je voulais vous surprendre en venant sans prévenir et..

... - As-tu une idée tu mal que ça m'as fais de ne pas te voir depuis 2 ans !

S - Je suis réellement désolé maman mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il fallait que je parte et que je me fasse ma propre impression du monde.

... - Viens-là. (Exigea-t-elle en tapant sur le côté gauche de son lit)

Avec peur et en me sentant mal, je vins me poser sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête et me fixait pendant un certain temps; Pour voir à quel point j'avais changé je suppose... Quand enfin ce fut un gigantesque sourire et des larmes qui venaient remplacer ce visage de stupeur, ma mère me sauta pratiquement au coup pour me serrer dans ses bras. Comme cela m'avait manqué. Être en sécurité chez moi, à l'abri de mes problèmes, mon cocon de bien-être. Je fus tellement heureux de pouvoir serrer ma maman ainsi dans les bras, que je ne relâchais pas, quand elle voulu briser l'étreinte car, à mon tour, je pleurais de joie, tout comme elle il y a deux secondes.

PDV Damon,

18h10,

Damon s'était endormi et bon dieu que cela avait fait du bien ! Se reposer comme ça en pleine journée... Même si nous étions plus le soir, il se sentait enfin en bonne forme et totalement détendu. Ce qui eu comme effet de le faire sourire. Il avait à présent trouver son nouveau moyen de calmer ses humeurs mais s'il espérait que cela ne le reste pas et qu'elle devienne plus.. réelle. Autant ce sortir tout de suite cette pensée de la tête avant que tout ne recommence et aller s'excuser auprès de sa mère qui à cause de lui, n'avait pas exactement passé tel qu'elle l'avait prévu.

Il se mettait donc debout et se changea. Il sorti enfin et, alors qu'il avançait vers les escaliers, il rentra dans une personne qui avait une odeur que jamais il n'avait oublié et qu'il n'oublierai jamais de sa vie : Stefan ! Les deux frères firent alors face et c'est choqué, que Stefan prit son frère dans les bras et coinça sa tête contre son torse.

D - Depuis quand tu es rentré toi !?

S - Une petite heure. (Répondit Stefan en marmonnant)

D - Et ce n'est que maintenant que je te vois ?

S - Si tu dormais cela aurait été compliquer.. Et puis, j'ai d'abord vu notre mère. Elle a l'air en bonne forme physique mais bizarrement, épuisée mentalement. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour ça ?

D - Oui bien sûr. Mais je pense qu'il te faudra être assis pour entendre tout ce que je vais avoir à te dire..

S - Est-ce quelque chose de vraiment grave !?

D - Et bien.. Oui ça pourrait.

S - Dans ce cas, allons au salon pour en discuter et non juste devant sa porte.

D - C'est en effet une bonne idée chère frère.

S - Je suis ravi d'être rentré. Mère et toi m'avez tant manqués.

Ils prirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon contenant le feu ouvert et vu la fraîcheur dehors, rien de mieux qu'un bon petit feu et un verre de whisky. Les deux frères prirent touts les deux place dans les fauteuils confortablement arrangés de façon à ce qu'on puisse fixer le feu alors qu'on discutait. Pendant près d'une heure et demie, ils ressassaient tous les deux ce qu'il s'était déroulé sur presque 3 ans et Stefan avait fini par le sujet " Sophie ". Damon était ravi que Stefan aie apparemment trouvé une fille qui le cernait avec perfection et le comprenais peu importe les évènements. La façon dont Stefan décrivait Sophie, il eut rapidement une petite image mentale d'Elena avec d'autres traits. Moins belle par défaut vu que pour Damon, Elena est celle qu'il convoite.


End file.
